Distance
by freefallinginlove
Summary: Across the pond, she chews her lip, and to the bed she falls. He sighs. Across the pond he swears, then he hits the walls. She cries. Abandonment, Insecurity, Vulnerability and Going The Distance. Bamon, M


**Disclaimer: No, No, and No again. Of course I don't own it. But it had been playing on my mind for-like-ever. **

**A/N1: Yes, it does switch from third to first person, and back again, but that's only because I wrote it deliberately that way.**

**A/N2: Mouse555, you're fuckawesome. **

**A/N3: Merry Christmas & Happy 2011! Oodles of Bamon and more coming this new year! **

* * *

_Across the pond, she chews her lip, and to the bed she falls. _

_He sighs._

_Across the pond he swears, then he hits the walls._

_She cries._

* * *

Bonnie let her head fall into her hands, watching the Skype screen say that her call had been ignored. _Ignored. __**Ignored.**_

"Please!" She found herself shouting at the stupid computer screen, "Just answer me!"

"Bonnie?" Her head whipped around quickly at the knock on the door. A dark-haired girl stepped in and half-smiled at her, "B, are you coming out tonight?"

"No." Bonnie shook her head and sighed, "I'm sorry, Natalie." Throwing herself back on her bed, Bonnie let out a low groan and covered her face with her hands, "I need to talk to someone from home. Anyone."

"I could tryta fake an accent forya!" Natalie's falsely cheerful tone carried over from her false American accent, and into her natural British. "Sorry, Bonnie..."

"It's okay. I just... I didn't think they'd forget about me so easily. And what with the snow..." Gesturing at the window, curtains drawn wide and with snow falling down outside, "I just want them to know I'm okay, and that... well, I might not be at home as early as I thought."

"I know what you mean - I can't imagine having to fly home in this weather!" Bonnie glanced over at her, nodded, and sighed, "Especially alone."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Bonnie nodded, "I'm living it. But it'll melt soon, I think."

"I guess you're right..." Natalie smiled, "Well, at least, I hope you are." Another beat where she tugged on her too-short skirt and grinned, "If you decide you want to come out, then just text me and let me know, okay?"

"Okay." Bonnie inclined her head, "I'm just gonna try another thousand times."

As Natalie left, Bonnie rose and locked the door behind her, flicking her hand over the mouse, selecting Elena's Skype name and hoping against hope that her best friend would finally answer her damned phone. As it remained silent, the familiar sound of the phone clicking off and no voice ringing out into her room, Bonnie slammed the lid of her laptop shut, probably too hard, shut her light off, sat on her bed and cried.

.

.

**Four Months Earlier**

**.**

**.**

"Have you got everything you're going to need?"

"I think so," I bit my lip and looked down at the floor, hoping that I wouldn't cry in front of Elena. I honestly hoped I wouldn't cry later on, either, when I spent my last night with Damon, but... I knew I wouldn't be able to hold it in.

Damon was the man who owned me, who held me and who watched over me while I slept. He was my Vampire, my lover and, maybe one day, I would truly be his, too. We stuck together, through thick and thin, and we would grow old together, maybe, probably, definitely, but this was something else entirely. We were being wrenched apart, across a vast ocean, so I could get a decent degree and be able to get on back home. My test scores were enough to get me a place in a decent university in the UK, and with the money my parents left me in their will, I could afford a decent amount of money to live on - even if I was paying god-only-knew what for tuition.

I was leaving the country. I was leaving everyone and everything I knew, and I was taking my stupid witchy powers and my tiny, terrified disposition halfway across the world. I would be going to Kings College London, to study, and I would be going alone. I was terrified, frightened, unable to even breathe.

"Bon?" Damon's arms wrapped around me from behind, and he kissed my neck ever so lightly. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Even without me nodding or responding, he whisked me out of the room and stood me in the open hallway on my own.

"Damon?" I turned my head to find him, but was assaulted by a gust of wind, carrying autumn leaves in from the garden. "D, don't mess around!"

"Oh, I'm not." He appeared in front of me and pulled me into a deep kiss. "Bonnie, I know you're leaving, really, really soon... and I know that, well, you'll not always have the time to think of me."

"Don't say that-" I went to pull him to me, but he held up his hands.

"Wait, Bon. Wait." His hand ran up against my cheek, and quickly, he kissed my lips, "I have to say it, because, baby, I bought you this." He held out a small, quite obvious, ring-box. "It's not an engagement ring, or anything," He spluttered hurriedly, "I just... It's a promise ring."

"What?"

"As long as I have one," He showed me the one around his neck, on a thin, black cord, "And you have one," He gestured at the box, "... Well, I just wanted you to know that I'll wait for you." A breath, "Until you come back, I'll wait for you."

"Damon," He nodded as he slipped the ring onto my finger, "Damon, I L-" And the door burst open, Stefan frantic and shouting at Elena, who was stumbling in after him.

"I'll miss you, so much, Bonnie." Damon whispered, and suddenly, all I could feel was pain.

.

.

.

As they asked the passengers to put their seats and tables in an upright position, Bonnie sat with her head in her hands, heels of her palms pressing into her eyes, and cried.

She realised what she'd given up the second the plane had taxied across the runway and she left him behind, his hands stuffed in his pockets and his eyes looking everywhere but at her, into her own. He would not cry in front of her, but she would cry for him.

It was almost laughable, the way she had said goodbye was one of those pathetic, rom-com, end-of-a-long-running-TV-series, will-she-won't-she things. In reality, she had kissed him, told him that she would call him as soon as she landed, and that god, she would miss him, and she hoped, hoped to god that he would wait for her.

She loved him, but the words wouldn't come.

"H-hey Damon?" He picked up on the second ring.

"Bonnie? Are you okay? Are you safe? How was the flight? Are you cold? Do you want me to come out and see you?" The barrage of questions was so unlike him.

"Damon," She forced a laugh, "Calm down. Yes, it's me, I'm okay, I'm safe and the flight was long, terrible food, and very cramped, but that doesn't matter. I have a sweater, so I'm warm... and god I want to see you already, but we can't, D. You're finally getting on in Fell's Church – and it's only semester one," there was a pause, "It's okay." She sighed, "Just... fuck. I miss you already."

"Miss you too, B." It sounded as though there was more that he wanted to say, but he ended the call so quickly that neither of them could say the words.

.

.

.

"Wonder where she is?" There was silence as I reached my hand to the kitchen door and pulled quietly, unsure of its weight. "I mean, she turned up yesterday, right?"

"Yeah, but c'mon, Dan, give her time to get used to it here!" A soft, female voice made me start as I stepped into the kitchen and it echoed from my right. "Hi!" Her hand exploded from nowhere, and like the idiotic, frightened rabbit that I am, I cowered away, slamming myself into the fridge and whimpering as I did so.

"Sorry!" I recovered slowly, and looked around me. "I'm really sorry..."

"I'm Natalie," She grinned at me, "And this is Dan." Another long pause, "We're only some of your flatmates, but we're really pleased to meet you, uhm..."

"Bonnie." And I felt as though I was going to burst into tears. My eyes hadn't been dry for long - I had been crying non-stop for at least nine hours, and to cap it off, I didn't know what was going on at home. I'd let Elena and Stefan know I was alive via Facebook, and obviously, having called Damon, he knew I was well... but I couldn't shake the feeling of ill-will that kept washing over me.

"Nice to meet you, Bonnie." Dan appeared with a mug of brown stuff on one side of me, holding it out to me and smiling brightly, "I'm Dan, and I'm here to tell you, it's all going to be okay." He enveloped me in a hug, ran a hand down my back lightly, and made the tears well up in my eyes again. "Aah, shit."

"I'm okay, I'm okay," I waved them both off, then Dan shoved the mug into my hands, "What's this, Tea?" There was a quiet laugh, most likely from Natalie, "What? I've never had real-real tea, before!"

"Oh, Bonnie! There's so much for you to learn!" As much as my powers would allow me. "But first, I need a cigarette." Dan grinned and held out his hand to me, "Bring your tea, I'll tell you all about London."

"What?" But he had already started to pull me toward the door.

.

.

.

If she had to name her best friends in London, she would pick Dan and Natalie hands down, every time. Dan was musical, and Natalie did geography to Bonnie's English and Theatre studies, but it meant they were in the same blocks at roughly the same time.

Bonnie felt protected by an all-round good guy, and had a best friend she could share anything with. She would almost feel sad to leave them when she left to go home for the holidays, but she knew she had her family - well, not her _family-family, _but the closest knit, best group of friends in existence.

And they had shut her out. Well, no, that was not entirely true, but Bonnie was in one corner of the globe, whilst Damon, her lover, protector and best friend, Elena, her closest girl friend, Stefan, Meredith and everyone else she knew, were on another continent entirely.

Facebook was one thing - but with the sheer amount of wallposts from her London friends, photos being uploaded and birthdays she was attending - attending, it should be noted, but not enjoying - she was doing her damndest to call every third night, but wasn't always being received.

One night, Damon had hung up on her.

"Hey D!" She grinned brightly, considering it was nearly two AM, "How are you?"

"Uhm, hey, B. I've kinda gotta go, I only came on here to check my mail... sorry!" He had the good grace to look embarrassed, but quickly, it passed, and he looked away. "I miss you, B."

"You too, Damon." She smiled, "I-" _**Your call has been disconnected. **_"I love you."

It fell on deaf ears - even though she would never know that Dan had been crossing the hallway to get a drink, and he could hear her crying through the door.

"Oh, Bon." He sighed, rubbing his hand through his hair, "Poor baby."

.

.

.

.

It had been nearly three weeks since I had heard anything from him. Elena had called me, asked me to Skype, and we had talked for nearly four hours, about anything, everything and pretty much the kitchen sink - or at least, who had thrown up in the kitchen sink only three nights before.

Stefan and Meredith had appeared on the screen, telling me that I was missed, and Christmas was coming nowhere near fast enough for their liking. I couldn't help but tell them I missed them too, dragging Natalie and Dan into my room, made them introduce themselves and told them all about Fell's Church. Dan shot a few sad looks at me out of the corner of his eye, but I didn't think anything of it until the call ended after a ton of 'goodbyes', 'see yous' and 'miss yous' had been exchanged.

"Which one was he?" Dan asked suddenly, as I kept my eyes on my contact list, hoping for the tiny 'ping' that would tell me he was online. _Damon_. I said his name silently in my head.

"He wasn't there." I spluttered, before I could even fathom who he meant, "You mean Damon?"

"Yeah." He nodded quietly, "Where is he?"

"I don't even know." I sighed, "I haven't heard from him in three weeks - and it's not like I haven't tried!" The tears were burning clearly at the back of my throat now, but I couldn't help it, "I've called! I've written on his wall! I've texted, damnit, I wrote a letter!" Blinking hard, I felt Dan sit down next to me and put an arm around my shoulder, "I wrote two, even! And god, seriously!"

"Oh, hon, I know." And everything exploded out of me in tears, sobs and hiccoughs. It hurt so much to know that he wasn't even thinking about me - that he didn't care at all. "It'll get better when you go home, though, won't it?"

"I-I don't know."

_**... ... .**_

Blindly, I hit 'answer' before I could think about my appearance.

"Hey, Bon, I forgot to - Whoa, Bonnie?" I looked over at the screen, blurred by my tears. The image of a blonde temptress was easily recognisable in the middle of the picture, "Bon, are you okay?"

"No, she's not." Dan's voice echoed through my room, and I turned, stunned that he was still there. "She's heartbroken."

"Dan!" I shrieked, "Get the hell out!" I raised my pillow at him, threatening to throw it.

"What! You are, aren't you?" He shrugged, "Throw the pillow, go for it! See how it helps!"

"Bonbon?" I raised an eyebrow and turned around, "What's wrong?"

Furiously, I threw my hands up and turned to Elena.

"Where the hell am I supposed to fucking start, E? He's supposed to have promised me everything, with these stupid rings -" I showed her the ring I still wore - the one that had made Dan and Natalie think I was married already, "- and yet, he won't even talk to me! He's never online when I ask him, he never gives me an explanation, he doesn't reply to my letters... what the hell am I supposed to do? I... seriously, Laney, what am I supposed to think?"

"I don't know, honey, can you talk a little slower?"

"He. Won't. Contact. Me."

"Who, hon?"

"Damon. He tells me that he's promising me everything, and then..." I sighed, "Look, he hasn't... he isn't..." A sigh, before I let the words fall from my petrified lips, "Is he with someone else?"

"No." Elena said immediately, "No, Bonnie, definitely not. If anything, he's just the opposite!" Elena grinned, "I mean, he's gloomy and depressed - even more than usual, to be honest - very much like Stefan used to be." The image on the screen threw an affectionate glance over her shoulder.

"Heard that!"

"I know," She let out a quiet giggle, "But seriously, Bonnie... Damon wouldn't do that. I know I said it a million times this summer, but it's true, you've changed him."

"Then..." I shrugged, "I just wish I knew why."

"I could... I could ask him?"

Considering it, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Dan's voice, damn boy still hiding in my room, spoke before I could give an answer.

"Would you? She's pissing me off right now, I want her usually chirpy and quite jovial disposition back, as soon as possible." I rolled my eyes at him, but didn't argue with his answer.

"You sure, Bonnie?"

"I guess so, yeah." I nodded, "Let me know?"

"Will do, B. Love you."

"You too."

Sighing, I cut the screen, and was left staring at an empty list of contacts. As soon as Elena went offline, I was alone in the world, and that just hurt. To be honest, it all hurt, to know that everyone was awake at home, but none of them were probably thinking of me. I missed home. I so missed home.

.

.

.

.

.

She got her answer ten hours later, in the form of an instant-messaging conversation she never thought she would have to go through.

'_Hey, Bonnie. _

_**E! Hey hun, you okay?**_

_I talked to him... It's... unsurprising, lets say._

_**What do you mean? He's not... I wasn't right, was I? Please tell me I wasn't! **_

_No, you definately weren't right. If anything, you were totally wrong. /sigh, hon, I don't know what you're going to make of this, but... he said he was jealous. _

_**Jealous? You're actually mocking me? **_

_Honestly, B. He said he was... well, he said a lot of things, mainly things I think he should tell you, but... _

_**Is he there? I need to hear this from him. **_

_That... I don't think he-_

_**Elena, please. Please do this? **_

_I'll see where he is. I can't promise anything, though, B. _

_**Thankyou. **_

_**E, you there? **_

_**Elena? Damon? **_

_Bonnie? I hate the internet, Bon, are you there? _

_**Yes, I am. Who's this? **_

_It's me. Damon. Can't you see me? _

_**It's IM, Damon, I can't see shit. **_

_Oh, good. I haven't showered in a couple days. _

_**Do you know how many levels of vile that is? Wait, actually, don't bother. I take it you know why I've harangued Elena into getting you online?**_

_Sort of. _

_Bonnie, don't you get it? _

_**Whats there to get? You're shutting me out! I'm trying to call you, text you, everything, and I get nothing, D. **_

_Why should I call you when you're clearly having so much fun without me? I've seen the pictures, Bonnie, how many guys have you been with?_

_**Honestly? You're honestly asking me that? What are you? Jealous?**_

_Do I have to spell it out for you? _

_**Oh, please do!**_

_You're beautiful, you're smart, you're funny, and confident, but right now, you're fucking vulnerable. You're in a foreign country, with people you don't know, and I don't trust. Bonnie, half the time, I don't know where you are, then suddenly, I see this flood of pictures, of you with some pretty good looking guys, during some week that looks like it's designed to get you drunk, and what am I supposed to think? Huh?_

_**You're supposed to think I'm trustworthy, and maybe I managed to give each of those guys a serious migraine seconds after they touched me? Shit, Damon, what the hell do you take me for? A two dollar whore? **_

_No, Bonnie, but you have to understand, I'm... How the hell do I say this?_

_I don't want to lose you. _

_**What? How the hell...**_

_Seriously, Bon. I don't want to lose this._

_**What, three weeks or more of non-communication? **_

_Not funny. _

_**No, in fact, it's pretty sad, isn't it? **_

_Trust me, I know. I just wish you would see it from my perspective_

_**What? That I should sit here, imagining you getting off with other girls? Just because I'm six thousand miles away means I have to do that? Damon, I'm in love with you, I shouldn't have to put myself through this. **_

_You what? _

_**You can read, can't you?**_

_Answer your phone. _

_**Damon, I'm talking to you here, I'm not answering. **_

_Please, Bonnie. I want to hear your voice. _

_**Now you want to hear my voice. I really shouldn't be doing this. **_

She answered her phone and let out a quiet sigh.

"Hello?"

"I love you too." Shivers ran down her spine, and she let out a low sigh.

"You called me in the middle of the night to tell me that?" She giggled, "Damnit, Damon."

"I know," He sighed, "I'm a moron."

"But I love you."

"Good."

"I am coming back, you know." Softly smiling, she looked up at the cityscape she could see outside of her window, "I'll always come back to you."

"I don't want you to _have _to." She heard him sigh at the other side of the line, "I don't want you to have to hex every guy that gets far too close to you, and I don't want you to resent me-"

"If there's one thing I don't do, it's resent you!" She shrieked, and Damon couldn't help but let out a low, possessive growl. "You're my everything, Damon." She let out a low chuckle, "You think three years in London's going to change that? Ha, don't think so, D."

"What about when-"

"When I come home, we're talking this out, properly. You know that I love you, Damon."

"I do now," He laughed, "I'm sorry for being such a douche, Bonnie."

"You're not forgiven yet." She replied simply, even though she was smiling so hard her cheeks hurt. "But... keep working on it, and I'll see."

"Okay," He smiled, "G'night, B. I'll let you get some sleep, okay?"

"Thanks." She smiled at the handset of her mobile - because she had started calling it that now, it was just too easy to do, "G'night, Damon. Love you."

He hung up quickly, but not before managing to choke out an 'I love you'. She wondered whether he was crying on the other end of the phone, or whether it was just her ears playing tricks on her. Either way, she closed her eyes and let out a satisfied sigh at how that chain of events had occurred.

Well, that was it. There were three weeks to the end of term, and damnit, she was going to enjoy them, especially now that she knew Damon still cared - and that he felt the same way that she did.

.

.

.

.

.

That is, I enjoyed the last three weeks of term, plus the five thousand words of coursework, plus the serious lack of sleep because of how bright London's nights got in the winter - with Christmas lights on every street and thousands of people seeming to congregate around our flat. Because it was never anywhere else, just the flat.

"Are you coming out tonight, Bon?" Dan knocked on my door as I was pulling up my tights, surprising me and leaving me to fall down onto my bed, shrieking at his intrusion. "I'm taking your state of dress as a yes... but... seriously, Bon, try not to land on your ass too often!"

"Really, you asshole? Really?" I shook my head, and picked up my currently buzzing phone, "Piss off a minute, will you?"

"No." He leant against my doorframe, "Answer it."

"I will." Pressing the button quietly, I held the handset to my ear, "Hello?"

"Hey, B!" Elena sounded in my ear, "How're you?"

"Tired, but frantic, you?"

"I'm good, thanks, B." She sounded it, bright, cheery and laughing lightly, "Just wondering, and don't change your plans on account of me, but... are you out tonight?" She sighed, "I wondered if I could get a skype session in?"

"Well..." I bit my bottom lip and looked up at Dan, who was looking pointedly at his watch, "We were kinda going out later on, but... when we get back, it'll only be ten or eleven o'clock, your time. Will you be around then?"

"What's that in England? I don't want to keep you up!"

"It'll be two or three in the morning, but it's alright, I doubt I'll go to lectures tomorrow." She let out a low whistle, "Honestly, E, it'll be fine."

"Well, if you're sure. I do really need to speak to you. But I'm sure I can give it a couple hours. Love you B."

"You too, E."

We both hung up, and I looked over at Dan, who was standing there, still scowling at his watch.

"Are you done with standing there and looking dickish?"

"I think I am. Drinks on the table in four minutes, we leave in a half hour, and we're getting a game on beforehand." I rolled my eyes and sighed, before pulling my tights further up my legs and telling him fine.

.

.

.

.

.

Flat seventeen was drunk that night. Everyone had taken in a serious volume of alcohol - even Bonnie, who was naturally not a drinker, and as such, was very likely going to throw up. It was Dan who broke first, however, looking into the eyes of the bartender at the club they were in, and leaning forward to chuck up across the bar.

"We need to get home!" Natalie had him on one side, Bonnie holding him upright on the other. He was spouting gibberish, attempting the proverbial drunk dial, and then trying to lay down on the floor of the cab. Such a bad idea.

"If he throws up in my taxi, girls, I'm not paying for it." Sighing, Bonnie burrowed around in her bag for a minute and managed to make a small bag appear in her hand with a small, triumphant grin.

"Alright, mate." Bonnie shifted the bag in her hands and held it out to Dan, who took it gratefully and grinned at her, pulling his wallet from his pocket and thrusting money into her hand.

"For the cab," He grunted, leaning heavily over the bag and retching. "It's the least I can do."

Shaking her head, and wondering whether it was a good idea just to take the sickness away from Dan and transfer it elsewhere, Bonnie put the money into the pocket of her jeans and shook her head.

"We can give it back to him tomorrow. Then he can pay his share." She looked at Natalie, who nodded and managed to stop herself from laughing as Dan began to stroke her cheek and mutter things about sausages and mash. Rolling her eyes, and planning to direct the cabbie to their flat, she sighed and tried to think of the spell that would banish their hangovers, and began hoping that she wouldn't be slurring too much when she got onto skype with Elena.

With a headache already brewing, she handed over the money to the driver and helped Natalie get Dan out of the cab and into the warmth of the flat, before excusing herself to go and shower. She wanted to make sure there would be no distraction in her Skype chat with Elena. It wasn't very often that her best friend felt as if she needed to make plans for them to talk.

Washed and dried, Bonnie sat at her desk and logged into skype, just in time.

"Hey, E!" Still a little buzzed, Bonnie wavered in her seat a little bit and looked at her best friend. "Stop moving around, will you?"

"Uh, I'm not moving, honey." With her head now resting on her desk, Bonnie let out a groan and forced herself upright. "Get some water? I need you sober, and soon." Quickly, she lifted her head, stumbled to the kitchen, narrowly avoiding Dan, who, once again, was chundering in the sink, grabbed a glass and managed to down a pint of water in a very swift fashion.

"I'm better now," She spluttered as she almost fell into her chair, grinning mindlessly at Elena's worried face, "What did you need?"

"He's missing." Bonnie's stomach lurched, and half of her wondered whether it was because of the alcohol, or the word 'missing'. She just _knew _Elena was talking about Damon. "He's been gone for nearly three days, and Stefan can't get a scent on him."

"What?"

"He can't track him, B. You're probably the only one that can - and that's only as long as he's in this dimension! He could be anywhere, B-"

"You mean you want me to track him?" She stumbled over the words slightly, then looked up at the screen and smiled, "I can try it. But... it might just be easier to call him?"

"His cell phone's been off for more than two days, B-"

"Bloody hell!" Bonnie yelped, "Two days?" He was never without it for more than three minutes. "Okay," She nodded, "I'll track him."

There was a long, lengthy silence as Bonnie scrambled under her bed, hoping she had brought her grandmother's spellbook, and possibly a heavy dose of hangover cure to go with it. As she resurfaced, there was a loud buzzing that echoed through the hallway.

"Wait a second, E." Bonnie looked up at her, "I'll get the door, and then I'll do this, okay?" She needed perfect silence, and she wasn't going to get it, unless whoever was at the door - and she naturally assumed it was Natalie, because she had disappeared into the flat below about half an hour earlier - would stop ringing the damn bell.

"Damnit, I'm coming!" Bonnie yelled out quickly, balancing as best as she could, holding onto her head with one hand. "I'll just be a second!"

It was at that point that she realised that she had showered in a pair of socks.

"Ah, shit, one minute," Leaning her back against the wall, she peeled off the socks from her feet and slowly made her way back to the door. "Right, come in, because it's so fucking cold out there, Nat, and you're not wearing enou-" She looked up, "Oh."

"Does that mean I can come in?"

"It was an invitation, yes." She managed to stumble over the words, "I was just talking to Elena."

"Is she okay?"

"She's worried." She breathed, "The love of my life is missing, he didn't leave a note, and she wants me to track him, while I'm drunk..." She sighed, "And probably hallucinating."

"Now, what on earth makes you think you are hallucinating?"

"Because the love of my life is standing in front of me, clearly _not_ missing... with a suitcase."

"He missed you. And he wanted to surprise you." Damon Salvatore was stood in front of her, smiling widely at her.

"Maybe I should put these socks down, and possibly give you a hug?"

"I think that could work." Bonnie grinned, dropped the socks in her hands and practically flung herself at him. He caught her easily, wrapping his arms around her and relishing the feeling of her body wrapped around his, her arms around his neck, her legs locked around his hips and her lips on his neck.

"You actually smell real." Bonnie whispered against his skin, before leaning back and trying to kiss him on the lips. He leaned back and shook his head. "What?"

"I'm a bit cold." He whispered, "And I kinda want to get into bed."

"But... it's not really late-" Bonnie murmured, leaning against him again, and dropping to the floor, her feet touching the doormat as she shivered.

"I didn't say I wanted to sleep..." He whispered, crouching to pick up the suitcase he had dropped, leaning down to kiss his girl on the lips. "Come on, let me in?"

"Come on, then," She whispered, pulling him into the flat and flinging open her bedroom door. As soon as they were inside, and Damon had managed to put his bag down somewhere clear, Bonnie immediately began to fumble with Damon's belt. His own hands where at the hem of her shirt ready to pull it over her head. His finger tips gently stroked the soft skin of her stomach, almost as if he were asking her permission to touch her. It had definitely been too long.

Quickly, Damon's jeans were pooled at his ankles, and he was stumbling out of them, falling onto Bonnie's bed, his legs flying into the air as she giggled and tried to pounce on top of him. He laughed at her exuberance, although he was very quickly joining her as he went to pull her top off.

"Hey!" There was a yelp from behind the pair of them, and it was only then that Bonnie remembered that she'd left the computer on.

"Oh shit!" Bonnie yelped, crossing her arms across her chest and closing her eyes, hoping that if she couldnt' see Elena, Elena wouldn't be able to see her, "Sorry E! … Uhm, maybe tell Stefan not to worry, Damon's here."

"Sounds like a plan, B." She nodded, both girls still mortified, "I'll talk to you soon, love to you both!"

"Bye, Elena!" Damon hung up immediately, quickly turning the laptop off and pulling Bonnie back onto his lap. "Anyway, I think we were... here."

Quickly, his lips were back against her soft skin, and he was lightly pressing his lips to anywhere and everywhere he could reach. Her hands anchored themselves into his hair, and he lightly sucked on her bottom lip as his hands brushed up her legs, finding her hips underneath the short fabric of her shorts.

"Why... how are you here?" Bonnie managed to get out as he slowly edged the fabric of her knickers down her hips.

"This thing called an aeroplane." He laughed and Bonnie slapped against his arm, "I heard it was going to snow," He said softly, running his fingers between her legs and lightly pressing against her opening, she gasped and her head dropped forward, "I missed you," Sighing, Bonnie nodded and lightly pressed her lips against Damon's throat. "And I couldn't take being away from you any longer."

"Oh..." Bonnie whispered, her lips parted and her eyes closed at the sensations between her legs. "Oh, Damon, please..." She knew he was hard, because she could feel him beneath her, as her legs began to shake and she let out a moan that she knew she would most likely regret in the morning, because someone would be asking her about the noise. _Screw them! _ She thought as she allowed Damon to lay her on the bed and kiss his way down her body.

.

.

.

I woke up the next morning, wait... was it morning? I looked at the tiny travel alarm clock at the side of my bed. Damn, yep, still morning.

"Bon! Bon, you alright in there?" Natalie's voice cut through the fog of sleep, and the hangover that was currently pounding at the base of my skull. Before I could even think, I began to will the pain away, and blinked my eyes open. "I've got a drink, can I come in?"

You know how you don't think in the mornings? How when you've been fucked three ways from Sunday, by the soulmate you thought you weren't going to see for a long while, everything seems a little bit skewed? Yeah, that was me.

"Yeah, sure." I pulled the blanket up around me, covering my chest and sat up a little bit, careful to keep Damon's fine form hidden behind me. "You okay this morning?"

"Eh..." She shrugged as she sat herself down on the spinny desk chair in the corner of the room, "Hanging, obviously, but here-" She held the drink of hot water and lemon out to me, and I accepted it gratefully, sipping it and immediately feeling better.

"Were you in the flat this morning?"

"Uhm..." She grinned, "I might have fallen asleep in the bathroom."

"Praying to the China god?" I quirked an eyebrow. "Or just in the shower."

"Just in the shower, though I'm glad you think so highly of me."

"Shut up, Bon." Damon's voice sounded behind me, "And get the hell back in bed, you've been away too long."

"Holy shit!" Natalie leapt up out of the chair, practically throwing her water all over herself. "What the fuck?" She strode over to the bed on shaky legs and leant over me to see who was laid on the other side. "Who is that?" She pointed at Damon, who immediately buried his head further into the pillow, muttering a quiet 'piss off' as he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me right up against him.

"This... well, this is-"

"This is Damon, leave a fucking message and get the hell out," He rolled over and groaned as I smacked him on the arm, "What, Bonnie?"

"Don't be like that, D. Yeah, we're all tired and..." I smiled regretfully at Natalie, "And some of us are hungover, "But Nat's been good to me while I've been here."

"Shit," He groaned and rolled over to look at me, "I'm sorry. Please let me introduce myself." I watched as the love of my life sat up, not bothering to cover his bare chest and held his hand out to Natalie. 'I'm Damon Salvatore. Pleasure to meet you."

"You're gorgeous." Natalie spluttered, as I ducked my head, shaking with laughter. "Fuck, Bon."

"Uhhuh, well, that was the plan," Damon grinned, gripping me across the chest and cheekily squeezing, "Now, Natalie," I looked quickly at him, then away, knowing that he was about to compel her into something or other, no doubt demonic, "_I want you to forget this entire conversation. You left Bonnie's drink outside, by her door, and you didn't see either of us. You'll leave, forgetting you've met me, and we'll meet again in a couple of hours. Got that?"_

"_I'll leave, and forget the entire conversation." _

"Good girl." Both of us watched as Natalie rose, stepped smartly toward the door and laid her hand on the doorframe. "_Wait!" _She stopped, "_For your trouble, your hangover will be gone." _

"_What hangover?" _She repeated.

"Good girl."

When the door was closed, I turned to look at Damon, a scowl on my face.

"Damon! How dare you compel the best friend I have here? That was way out of line." The smug smirk on his beautiful face almost immediately slowed my tirade.

"I'm sorry B," His lips found my neck, and lightly, he dragged his fangs along my skin, "It's just been so long, I _need_ to be with you at least once more before I can even think about getting out of this bed to make nice with the locals." He pulled me down onto his chest and kissed me lightly on the lips, before carefully running his fingers along my collarbone again.

He had admitted it the night before - that I'd felt just as though he'd never touched me, like I was porcelain, brand new. I had simply laughed and told him that he felt the same - big, right, and like I was coming home.

The first time he'd bitten me - to break the skin but not hard enough to hurt, I had screamed his name out, feeling a release rip through my body, making everything tense, tighten and slacken. He had broken his own skin only moments later, pressed my head to his wrist and let me taste his blood, feel the same kind of deluded heat that he enjoyed... That he needed.

"Bonnie," He groaned my name as his hand slipped between my legs, "God, you're so fucking..." I ducked my lips to his and silenced him effectively, gasping as he moved and plunged himself into me seconds later, feeling him, relentless but gentle, knowing exactly how to play me and exactly what I needed. Seconds later - for he had been building me up for the longest of times - I gasped through gritted teeth, feeling my body exploding and soaring as I came, this time with my head thrown back and his lips against my collarbone.

"Fuckin'... God." He groaned, shifting his hips again and burying his face into my chest to quickly reach his own release, "You only get better, B."

"Shut up, Damon." I whispered, pressing my forehead to his and leaning against him, kissing him lightly on the cheeks, and then the lips, as I pulled back and looked him in the face. "You beautiful, beautiful asshole."

"You crazy witch," His hands tightened on my hips, and he kissed me lightly, "Beautiful, Crazy witch." Rolling my eyes, I pulled back and looked across at the time on my tiny alarm clock and nearly had a heart attack.

"Fuck!" I yelped loudly, "Fuck-fuck!"

"What?" Damon was standing, naked and surprised, as I frantically flapped around, swearing furiously and growling at my own stupidity.

"I have a seminar! I have a seminar in fifteen minutes-" Damon's hands came down on my shoulders and he sparked some kind of psychic calming thing into my head.

"Breathe, baby," He whispered, running his fingers across my forehead, trying to smooth out the lines. "I'm not letting you go."

"What? You can't go with m-"

"No, I mean, you're not going." He said finally, "You're gonna text someone, or call someone, or something," He said simply, "And you're going to tell them you can't go. Make something up, or I'll call for you, compel them down the phone."

After a few more attempts to argue, he ended up kissing me into submission, and I bowed my head, nodding more to myself than to him.

"Well, either way," I muttered finally, his hands still all over me, "We're getting dressed and you're meeting my flatmates."

"I'd rather I didn't have to." He said flatly, smirking at my obvious irritation.

"Well, if you want to make it all up to me, then you'd better shut up and put some pants on, at least." He pouted, a low growl emanating from his chest.

"Are you gonna hold that over me forever?"

"Nope, just another couple of weeks," I smirked straight back at him, turning around, bending over and waiting for the familiar smack across my backside. Instead, I got a low growl, and, when I turned to look over my shoulder, Damon's fangs were bared and his eyes were glazed over, staring at my unclothed form.

"It's been too long," He hissed again, growling as he stepped toward me, his hand palming my backside before he decided he wanted to kiss me into oblivion instead. Quickly, I was pressed against my noticeboard, flat, bronze drawing pins digging circles into my back. "Fuck, Bonnie, stop being so-"

"So what?" I hissed as his lips sucked on my skin, drawing a bruise up to mark me as his own.

"Fucking-" He bit my bottom lip lightly, "beautiful."

There was no other way to describe the next ten minutes past insane, frantic making out, punctuated only by my feeble attempts to pull on a pair of shorts and a top that Damon immediately destroyed.

"Look, you," I managed, after the third top to go into the bin, "We can take this up again later, but right now, I want breakfast."

"Fine." He pouted again, and I rolled my eyes at his oh-so-teenaged reaction.

Winking at him, I turned to pick up my _Robert E. Lee High _hoodie, pulling it on over my camisole, and straightened my wrinkled shorts.

"You look f_in_e," He drew out the word and smirked brightly, "And all of it's mine."

"Yep." Nodding right back at him, I watched him pull a pair of pyjama pants on and find a baggy black shirt to add on top. "Now, c'mon, I'm hungry."

.

.

.

.

She stepped into the kitchen quietly, still holding Damon's hand. Reflexively pulling her hair back out of her face and glancing around before she stepped fully into the kitchen, Bonnie laughed lightly as Damon poked her gently in the ribs.

"C'mon B, it's not like you're trying to hide me, is it?"

"You'll try and eat my flatmates, Damon, I know it," She winked, knowing there was nobody else to hear them.

"Only if my favourite little witch won't put out." With a grin, he dropped his head to her shoulder, kissing her neck and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hey! Who the fuck are you?" Both Bonnie and Damon span at the sound of Dan's voice, staring at him for a long minute, "Bonnie?"

"Oh, Dan!" She grabbed her hand to her chest and smirked as Damon did the same - groping her chest in a massively unsubtle way, "This is Damon." She smiled brightly.

Massively unfazed by the look Dan was giving him, Damon thrust his hand out tiredly and grinned at him.

"Nice to meet you," Even though he probably would have preferred to be repeatedly kicked in the face, Damon waited patiently for Dan to take his hand and shake it.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I'm here for Bonnie,"

"You know she's got a boyfriend."

"I prefer the term soul-mate, but that's fine." Damon smirked easily, "I'm guessing you're her roommate?"

"Hm," He nodded, "I'm guessing you're The American."

"That would be me." Damon said simply, "I'm also in love with her," He smirked the arrogant smirk Bonnie always wanted to wipe from his face with an immense blast of Power, but had never had the determination to. Her lips tugged into a smirk straight back, and her eyes squeezed shut as she sent a subtle burst of high-octane Power straight into his head. "Argh!" Reeling sideways, Damon cringed and swore, and Dan looked utterly perplexed.

"I told you to be nice, D." Bonnie muttered, still somewhat furious, "I did warn you!"

"Oh, but you have to give me an Aneurysm in the middle of your damned kitchen?" He scowled, folding his arms, "Jesus woman, you're terrifying sometimes."

"Good thing I'm in love with you, isn't it?" She whispered back, "Sorry, Dan." She blushed and turned toward the fridge. "I'd explain, but it's a really long story," Sighing at the usual complexity of Bonnie's sentences, Dan shook his head and headed back to the sink, still clutching his head.

"Hey, have you got any Neurofen?" Dan's voice sounded suddenly, "The hangover's manky, and I'm feeling like I'm gonna die." Without much sympathy, Bonnie shook her head, but concentrated a shot of Power into clearing the toxins from Dan's system. In five minutes, he would be fine.

_Fine. _Bonnie looked up at Damon, hearing his voice ringing loud and clear in her head, _I'll drop the jealousy. _

_**Good, I'd hate to be the one to give my boyfriend an Aneurysm. **_

_You're just mad because I groped you in public. _

_**When we're going to have so much more opportunity for private groping. **_

Quickly, Bonnie shot a succession of images through her mind and straight into Damon's, all of them hot, all of them heavy, and more than most of them involving nudity. Without even allowing her to speak up, Damon nodded brightly at Dan, grabbed Bonnie by the hips and started to march her out of the kitchen.

"Hey-hey, where are we going?"

"Giving you an opportunity." He smirked and ran his hands across the soft swell of her backside, "Because I'm taking all that I can get."

* * *

**Reviews are like Ian Somerhalder: The More I get, the more I want. So do me a favour, help out the crazy, vicious cycle, will you?**


End file.
